


It softly speaks

by pharaohfucker96



Series: Blood on my tongue (the hanoi Yusaku remix) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Co-Dependency, Dr. Kougami for worst dad award, Fujiki Yuusaki is 17 here, Fuujiki Yusaku is not a Virgin, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Ryouken is very verbose I apologize, brainwashing (kinda), fucked up relationship dynamics, it's literally one line but oh well better save than sorry, knights of hanoi fujiki yuusaku, the codependency is very codependent like wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharaohfucker96/pseuds/pharaohfucker96
Summary: “They are lying to you, Playmaker!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this fanart on twitter and was immediately *overcome*  
> (https://twitter.com/screw000/status/1038492203104886784)  
> evil brainwashed hanoi Yusaku drabble series anyone?

There is a constant in Yusaku’s life, three thing that’s been true, that’s been sometimes the only  _ real _ thing in his life … After.

One: Kougami-sensei  _ saved  _ him. He got him out of that living hell he’d been in for over half a year. 

Two: Kougami-sensei gave him a place to be, a place to heal. And then the Knights of Hanoi gave him a  _ purpose _ , a  _ reason _ . They gave him the truth about the IGNIS and a way to destroy these things that had gotten into the world with his help.

Three: That nothing,  _ none of it _ , would have been possible without Ryouken. He created the foundation of this life Yusaku now held. Everything about him belonged to Ryouken, because he wouldn’t  _ be _ without him.

So he knows not to be taken in. He’s had people beg at him before, cry, lay down in front of him and say they are innocent, they knew nothing, they  _ did _ nothing. But Yusaku had always known. That these people are  _ liars _ . Mercy had come to him in the form of a boy with sweet eyes and light hair, so Mercy knew who deserved it. If he didn’t consider these people worthy of it, then Yusaku didn’t care, it didn’t move his heart, it didn’t stay with him.

But there is just something about this IGNIS 006. He can’t explain it. It’s a sensation wholly unfamiliar. It’s not pity, it’s not interest, but it’s a tugging, a persistent niggling that makes him listen, that makes him stop for just a second.

“They are  _ lying _ to you, Playmaker!” He snorts, because it turns out that no matter what Kougami-sensei’s data says, clearly this one isn’t particularly smart.

“How desperate you must be to come up with such a laughable lie.” he says and readies his deck. The IGNIS is sitting on top of one of those old duel disks with a human companion who looks scared, but determined.

“Listen to him!” he says and there is something so earnest in his voice. Maybe if Yusaku was someone else he’d be swayed. “You were in the Lost Incident, right?” 

Yusaku twitches, because they don’t...he doesn’t talk about this, Ryouken is so good, so sweet, just holding him tightly when he wakes up, never questioning it. Never making him speak about it. Changes the subject for him, even when the topic of the rescue comes up.

“What is it to you?” he bites out. He doesn’t know why he’s still talking, why he hasn’t just beat them down. The man clearly has no idea about Duel Monsters, this could be over in a second, this could be over  _ now _ .

“My brother” and his voice breaks at that, as if it’s too painful to contain. “He’s - He was one of the victims. He’s never recovered. And I just needed- ” Maybe Ryouken is right, when he calls Yusaku  _ kind _ , even though he's been the only one, because he can’t help moving his hand a bit away from his deck again, can’t help responding to the raw pain in the man's voice.

The man looks up and there is a light in his eyes, looking as close to  _ hope _ as Yusaku has seen, but new and fragile. "I needed to know the truth, about who  _ did _ this to him. And I did, I found it." and here he looks down at the IGNIS with affection in his eyes "And only Ai made it possible.”

“Everyone knows the truth. It was researchers in the SOL-” he starts but gets interrupted by the IGNIS

“Hah! That’s what they  _ want _ you to think! But I- the great Ai-sama thought this was a  _ very  _ fishy story so-”

“Shut up.” he says, glaring, because he’s not here to talk to these  _ things _ , no matter how much there is  _ something _ , something like kinship, something like  _ home _ to this one.

He turns to the man again instead, “You know he can lie, right?” 

He just smiles though, “So can humans.” and it tugs at  _ something _ .

“Well this one didn’t, they would never lie to  _ me _ .” and he’s sure of that, sure that he’s just as much the world to Ryouken as the other way around, their bond is  _ unshakable _ . 

He points at the IGNIS, with his big expressive eyes, trying to lure humanity to their doom, through seeming innocent. Maybe he wanted to save this man with the sad eyes from their trickery, but really he doesn’t care to listen to this, to this  _ farce. _ He’s going to save him along with everyone else, when they finally destroy all the IGNIS 

“My partner doesn’t lie and  _ you _ -” he reaches for his deck “are just a  _ mistake _ to be remedied.” He feels nothing when he hears the things hitch in a breath, no sympathy or twinge at the artificial tears filling his eyes. Because it’s not real. Because this isn’t a lie. Because his  _ life _ , his  _ purpose _ was given to him and in return, he’s become his saviour's monster. And he’s glad.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s left the curtains open, because the moon is full tonight and there is nothing quite like seeing moonlight reflected on Yusaku’s perfect skin, sweat giving it a sheen, making it seem as if he’s bathed in luminescence. He’s congratulating himself on that decision now, propped up above him, watching Yusaku calm his breathing and sink a bit into the mattress. 

He’s using the hand closest to him to pet his hair, because there was something  _ desperate _ about him today. Yusaku always enjoys sex, has asked for it in one way or another, since they first fell into bed together two years ago. 

Ryouken has seen him horny and willing and eager and demanding, but today he clutched him so close, something unsettled  _ frantic _ about him until Ryouken entered him, too quick, too early, scratched his back and wouldn’t let go,  _ wouldn’t let go _ . 

_ “More”  _ he’d whispered,  _ “harder” _ he’d moaned,  _ “make me feel how much I belong to you.” _ he’d said, head buried in his shoulder and Ryouken had done as asked and not said anything about the wetness he could feel.

It drove Ryouken on, drove him wild, because Yusaku is  _ his _ and he knows it, knows that there never would, never  _ could _ be anyone else, that Yusaku doesn’t care about people that aren’t  _ him _ . But he also knows how unlike Yusaku this sort of open desperation truly is, how hard he’s worked at rebuilding himself to be strong, to be immovable.

Something must have happened today, during the mission. Yusaku had come back and been  _ contemplative _ , but Ryouken hadn’t pushed, he never pushes. He likes to think he’s just being considerate, but he knows he’s just a coward. He doesn’t want to know all that happens between his lovers perfect eyes. He can’t bear it.

So he strokes Yusaku’s hair, soft and rhythmic and wishes he would tell him and wishes he’d just fall asleep like that, beautiful, serene, safe and unmoving in his arms.

“You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” Ryouken has been close to falling asleep at this point, but this wakes him up, a shot of adrenaline, fear making him go  _ rigid _ . 

Yusaku sounds - he sounds vulnerable, he sounds  _ scared _ , as if he could really believe, as if he’s  _ thinking  _ about it and - no. He can’t. Ryouken can feel his heart pounding, the blood rushing through him, panic making everything appear crystal clear, the moon shining through the window over their stardust road, illuminating Yusaku from behind, piercing green eyes, hair matted to his forehead, his skin shining, shining. Ryouken knows that at one point he will get judged but not today, not like this, he’s not  _ ready _ .

He knows he must have gone pale, but hopes the half dark hides it, hopes him ducking his head hides it, Yusaku can’t know, Yusaku can’t  _ see _ . He swallows slowly.

“Ryouken?” and that sound pulls him out of his stupor, because Yusaku doesn’t just sound scared anymore, he sounds  _ young _ , he sounds just like - he closes his eyes, banishes the screams to the back of his mind  _ where they belong _ .

He needs to pull himself together, he needs to be  _ strong _ , he needs to keep this house of cards standing a bit longer, because he knows when it collapses, it will take Ryouken with him.

He lies down fully, moving them so that they are face to face, forehead to forehead, hands intertwined. How they used to spend hours, when Yusaku was too afraid to go out, when he told Ryouken that he’s going to be alone forever, that he’s going to wake up in that white, white room again.

“You know I wouldn’t.” he says and he puts as much emotion as he can into his voice, as much sincerity, because he  _ wouldn’t _ , not again, about nothing but  _ this _ . Because this one lie, this one  _ truth, _ is the thing that keeps Yusaku here, in his bed, in his arms, by his side. There would be nothing without him there, so the lie stays, trapped behind his teeth.

“I know.” Yusaku says, a whisper, but he can feel him relaxing, can see the hint of a smile on his face and it burns through him, how much Yusaku trusts him, how much he  _ loves _ him. It makes him feel so powerful, so  _ filled up _ . Sometimes he only feels real, because of these feelings, because Yusaku looks at him and sees someone  _ worthy _ .

“Can you tell me why.” he says back and now the smile is really on his lips, Yusaku relaxing into an old familiar dance.   
“One: You love me Two: We are partners Three: Our bond is fate.”  he says it with confidence, voice growing stronger with each syllable and Ryouken squeezes their joint hands, because this is the truth, it’s the  _ truth _ , it’s the only truth, the only  _ thing _ that matters.   
“That's right,” , Ryouken says, placing the softest kiss on his lips, before continuing this routine, feeling Yusaku grow softer, settling into his skin, while his heart still pounds inside his chest, painful, accusing. But he’s long been used to not let it show on his face. “Our bond is eternal, It’s'- 

“ -the foundation i'm going to build on” Yusaku finishes, says it like a charm, like how he said it when they were children and it was truly the only thing holding Yusaku together.   
He tries to swallow, forces the “That’s right” through his throat and loves him,  _ loves him  _ so much, almost as much as he hates himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for writing this instead of updating 'The night', sometimes it just be that way


End file.
